Jolie
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Au mariage de Bill et Fleur, Hermione tente de faire bonne figure. Grâce à la présence qu'elle aime, cette fête s'améliore bien que celle-ci se finit de manière dramatique. Mais l'amour surmonte tout, non ?


**Je vous écris cet OS parce que j'ai revu HP et les reliques de la mort dernièrement, j'ai revu la scène du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Cet extrait m'a inspiré ce petit OS.**

 **Disclaimer à JKRowling!**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **\- JOLIE -**

Hermione dansait pour cacher sa nervosité, elle était sur le qui-vive depuis déjà des jours avant le mariage du premier fils de Molly et Arthur. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge achetée pour l'occasion, la dernière pour faire la fête avant un bon moment en vue de l'horrible guerre à venir.

La sorcière brune souriait, presque pour leurrer la foule d'invités ainsi que les mariés. Elle était quand même heureuse d'être là pour ses amis, l'ambiance était excellente et les hôtes semblaient tous ravis. La musique lui plaisait beaucoup, Arthur avait insisté pour qu'elle lui fasse écouter de la musique moldue pour le mariage de Bill. La Gryffondor se laissa aller un peu, mais gardant un oeil sur sa sacoche violette magique posée sur sa chaise.

Au loin, un jeune homme dans un costume bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux roux et ses yeux sombres se tenait sous la tente. Il regardait de loin la fille dite la plus intelligente de sa génération. Il arrivait à voir par-dessus les apparences, il comprenait que ce visage heureux et apaisé n'était qu'une façade. Le sorcier savait que beaucoup d'autres avaient arrêté de se voiler la face, ils affichaient un visage fatigué et déterré mais Hermione continuait de se montrer sous son meilleur jour, espérant faire plaisir et sourire quelques démunis.

Hermione le vit au loin, elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Un sourire pour les moins sincères pour une fois. Elle avait besoin de sa présence pour se sentir en sécurité, pour être confiante. Après tout, elle tirait de son courage pour être tel qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Il lui avait donné la force, le courage. Elle l'avait aidé dans diverses choses en retour. Les deux se complétaient et formaient l'idéal.

\- Alors tu t'amuses, on dirait ? chuchota le roux en venant se mettre derrière elle.

\- J'essaie, je profite du temps qui reste avant que la guerre éclate, fit Hermione, sur un ton moins joyeux.

\- J'aime bien quand tu souris, fit-il en se mettant devant la jeune sorcière.

Les deux ne devaient pas trop se montrer suspects, personne ne savait la proximité personnelle que les deux sorciers avaient entre eux. Pour l'un comme l'autre, ce serait trop dangereux de s'afficher officiellement ensemble. Amis, connaissances leur allait mieux pour le moment.

\- Quand il est vrai, soupira Hermione en arrêtant de danser.

\- Tu es jolie peu importe ce que tu ressens, l'âme comme le physique, lui répondit le sorcier roux en affichant un sourire malicieux qui fit brûler le coeur de la jeune amie de Ron et Harry.

\- Arrête de me complimenter, après je croirai que tu me caches quelque chose, marmonna la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et fit un pas en arrière quand un groupe d'invités passa devant eux. Hermione baissa la tête, les joues rouges.

\- Je te complimente parce que c'est vrai. Parce que je ne peux le dire qu'à toi, je peux pas pas hurler au monde entier que je suis ton petit-ami et ça me rend fou, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione était touchée, émue et comprenait totalement les paroles de son petit-ami roux. Elle hocha de la tête et lui dit:

\- Je sais que c'est dur mais tu sais aussi pourquoi on se cache.

\- Bien sûr que je suis au courant de cette raison.

Les deux échangèrent un regard triste. Hermione finit par passer sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- C'est le mariage de ton frère, je ne verrai pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas danser un peu avec toi, je l'ai très bien fait avec Ron et Percy bien que ce dernier soit plus rigide qu'un manche à balai...

Le roux rigola et prit la femme par la taille, l'entraînant sur la piste de danse, les yeux rieurs. Les deux dansèrent, oublièrent le monde extérieur sans se montrer trop proches bien entendu.

Soudain, une créature bleutée apparut au milieu de la tente, un Patronus suivi d'une voix paniquée et meurtrie. Juste en la voyant, le jeune sorcier se tourna vers Hermione. Les amants comprirent que la guerre était déclarée.

\- Peu importe la fin que nous aurons tous les deux, on se rejoindrai que ce soit en vie ou dans les cieux. Je t'aime, Hermione !

Elle ravala ses larmes alors que les invités s'agitaient tout autour d'eux. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, apeurée.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Fred!

Les deux durent se séparer, elle devait retrouver ses meilleurs amis et sa sacoche pour partir loin d'ici. Les amoureux, l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassèrent brièvement mais fougueusement: ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre désormais. Autant s'embrasser publiquement si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Hermione se détacha de Fred, le coeur en miettes. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de filer vers sa sacoche alors que les Mangemorts débarquaient au Terrier. Fred rejoint son jumeau dans la foule et les deux virent au loin Hermione transplaner avec Harry et Ron dans un tourbillon.

Fred sentit son coeur se briser à cette scène où Hermione le fixa amoureuse mais la peur dans le ventre. Jamais le jeune Weasley ne l'avait autant aimé. Jamais il s'était senti aussi fier d'être le petit-ami de la Gryffondor.

Le destin méritait de les réunir. Et il le fit, bien que la chance ne réussit pas à tous: Remus, Nymphadora, Rogue, Percy et d'autres périrent dans la quête contre Voldemort. Mais leur amour les a rendus fort. Ils survivront à n'importe intempérie.

 **Oui, je sais que Fred meure dans la vraie histoire mais je ne peux pas le voir ni me l'imaginer loin de son jumeau et de sa famille. Les deux sont des aimants, des amants qu'on ne devraient pas séparer. Voilà pourquoi j'ai sacrifié plutôt Percy que mon jumeau favori.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
